


The Funkiest of Flows

by chaoticlaw



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlaw/pseuds/chaoticlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl's stalking privileges have been revoked, as ordered by pimp-master Steven. Through an incesent amount of begging, however, Princess Parakeet was able to convince Garnet to watch him. Which will obviously end in an organized and deliberate manner. Obviously. JK, lewd incoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funkiest of Flows

_This is preposterous._

Garnet sat at the foot of Steven's bed, precisely watching each of the young boy's movements as he slept. Though she payed an astute amount of attention at her current post, she felt that this was an utter waste of her time. Pearl had repeatedly begged her to watch Steven, constantly in fear that he'd stop breathing, or some such foolery. The dumb crap she got from the television had bugged her mind with absolute nonsense.

She  **could** just leave, possibly getting some other, more important, business done. But that would undoubtedly cause Pearl to have one of her motherly meltdowns, like she always did when Steven went unsupervised. Garnet would rather like to avoid that.

As he slept, Garnet couldn't help but notice Steven's current breathing pattern. His chest slowly rose with each intake of breath, and as he exhaled, his chest deflated back to a flat surface. Despite what she thought of Pearl's worryings, she herself couldn't help but wonder if what she had been told were true. If so, Steven could...

Garnet shook her head in defiance against such intruding thoughts.

But as hard as she tried, the gem warrior couldn't help but let her mind wander.  _What if his breathing_ _ **does**_ _stop? What if he just...dies? He's half gem, so it's no telling if he'll actually pop into his gem when he's hurt._ The images of such a catastrophe disturbed her normally clear mind like a horrid storm. Garnet steadied her gaze towards Steven's mouth, as air subtly passed his lips with each soft breath. He was breathing. But...

_I'll just make sure,_ thought Garnet. She slowly got up, and silently crawled towards the young boy's sleeping form. His soft breath was one of the only sounds heard throughout that starry night. As Garnet made her towards his tiny, fluffy body, she felt a soft knot steadily form within her chest.  _He looks strangely cuter when he sleeps._  She continued her crawl to his resting body until she was practically on top of his limp form _._ As she neared his pillowy little lips, she couldn't help but wonder...

_What do they feel like?_

The thought penetrated her mind like a knife to raw meat. Succulent, pink, mounds of flesh that continually beckoned her to do...unsavory things to them. While Garnet's face kept it's usual deadpan expression, her mind swam with thoughts of touching such perfectly rounded lips. She simply stared at him for a choice amount of time, before finally ending the brief internal conflict that had brewed within her.

With willpower known only to the most practiced of individuals, she refrained from making any swift movements towards her current goal. If she was gonna do this, she'd do it with a slow and careful precision, the likes none have ever had before. This had to be absolutely perfect.

With the most deliberate of movements, she shimmied across his lap, aiming to place herself right below his stomach. Knowing too well the dangers of sitting directly on his chest, she instead positioned herself at his waist, carefully placing her rear on the boy's pelvis, so as not to wake him. The boy bucked a bit, but ultimately stayed asleep. Garnet then bent over, placing her face mere inches from Steven's, feeling his every breath against her soft ebony skin.

With steady hands and an unnaturally cool mind, she gingerly placed her left index finger on his bottom lip, and oh-so slowly moved across each side, swaying her finger with precise, yet gentle movements. He moved only slightly, all but unaware of the events currently unfolding.  _So...soft._ thought the elder gem. She her finger with a full hand, gently pulling at both his bottom, and top lips. This provided more of a response from the boy, as he bucked a good deal more than before. This reaction was surprisingly welcome to the nightly intruder, who elicited a soft gasp. She quickly covered her mouth, hopeful that in didn't wake the boy. With a loud snort and a scratch at his rear, he again fell limp.

With the situation again in suitable condition, Garnet silently berated herself for her less than exemplary vocal control. Thousands of years on this planet, and the only time she ever makes sounds such as that are...are when it pertains to Steven. Whenever he was around, she'd act as she did when fun was a legitimate thought to her. He always came to her for guidance, or help, or any other time he needed someone dependable. She rarely thought of herself as unique, but with him around, she truly felt special.

He made her feel...important.

A soft tempo of breathing interrupted her train of thought. Garnet stared down at Steven's plump, luscious little lips, deciding whether or not her next plan of action was a wise one.

_Meh._

Copying her previous movements, Garnet lowered her face to be on point with Steven's. But unlike before, she didn't stop near his face, oh no sir, she was going for gold this time. With her hands at either side of Steven's precious little head, she gently lowered herself to come in contact with her current goal. With a slight amount of sweat dripping, uncharacteristic doubts, puckered lips, and a whole hell of a lot of shaking, she finally made contact.

At first, she felt nothing. But as she began relaxing, she could feel the sensation of numerous clouds touching her lips, leaving small trails of moisture from the exposure of such shapely little morels. Keeping the contact, Garnet could feel a slight amount of pressure from the kiss, as if the boy himself knew what to do. From what Garnet had gathered, this was not only her first kiss, but Steven's as well, which made every moment of this all the sweeter. She parted lips with him every so often, both to let him breathe, and give herself time to explore. When giving him the needed time to breathe, she placed tiny little smooches on his soft, supple skin, ranging from his cheeks, to his neck, always keeping a slow pace to avoid waking him.

She kept up this pattern for however long she could, only breaking her steps to sit up and look at Steven. She loved every little thing about him. How caring he was, how supportive he would be, even when everyone else was likely against you. He was simply the best. With a small smile placed on her face, Garnet went back to work.

Or was going to at least.

A pair of half-lidded eyes opened at the most inopportune time. Mere centimeters from his face, Garnet could do nothing but look into the young boy's dark eyes as he slowly woke. "Mmph...Garnet? Whatcha doing?" said Steven, his voice a groggy mess. Her normal reflexive attitude was gone. Her mind drew a complete blank, withholding any useful information that could get her out of this.

As Garnet's emotions ran amok, Steven took a quick glance below himself. "...oh, it's one of those, huh? Weird, I thought today was Tuesday." The words halted Garnet's internal struggle, and brought about a brief moment of clarity. A moment that was completely wasted on the futile effort of figuring out what he just said.  _Tues...day? What does tha-,_ the tight grip of a virtuous lover around Garnet's waist stopped her thoughts dead in their tracks. "Welp, what say we get the funk flowing, huh sweetums~?"

_What in the everloving shi-_

And again their lips met, but with both partners in a state of consciousness. For the time-being anyways. Unlike Garnet's playful and tender pecks, Steven's kisses were much more aggressive and held a certain tang to them. It was as if he had done this hundreds of times before. He groped at every possible area he could reach, starting, of course, with her breasts.

Normally, this would never invoke a reaction for the gem, but the careful tweaking and precise movements, combined with the current onslaught of love being put against her lips, had her shaking like mad over the boy. He then reached down below her mid-section and took a handful of her plump rear. Again, a shockwave of pleasure ran through Garnet, causing her to buck into Steven. The force of such motherly hips being spurned against his groin caused him to subconsciously grind into her. With things heating up as they were, Garnet couldn't imagine it getting any crazier, especially not with Steven being as aggressive as he was.

It was at that exact moment Steven let his tongue wiggle through Garnet's tight, puckered lips.

The moist, loving piece of flesh brought an immense amount of pleasure surging through her, causing her to tightly grab on to Steven's sides. Due to the repeated dreams he's of this exact scenario, Steven was completely prepared for the tight grip on his person. It was a good bit more painful than it usually was, but he just attributed it to the fact he was lucid dreaming. He kept up the swirl of tongue against tongue conflict taking place within the duo's lips, and maintained his gentle thrusting towards her lower half.

This pattern of a loving struggle between the two went on for what must have been hours, with their wet, sloppy, passionate, kissing session growing more lewd by the passing second. And they were both picking up steam. She was close, and could tell that he was as well. It would only be a matter of time before they both met their climax. She dreaded such a moment, as it would not only end her current bliss, but could simultaneously end the long-built relationship of the two. But for the moment, she would simply enjoy being with him, unspoiled and unfiltered by any outside source.

As time wore on, the duo were feeling a slow and immense build up in themselves, one of seismic proportions. The kissing, thrusting, and overall wonderment, was speeding up rapidly, and was soon at it's end. Synchronized both physically and emotionally, a wave of orgasmic bliss overtook the two, as they both made on final thrust towards each other, pressing their opened lips so firmly against each other, they could remember the others taste for time immoral. As the pleasure subsided, they broke contact of each others person, showing a bit of a mess below the sheets, and stains both on her unifrom, and on his pajamas.  _It'd probably be best for me to wash the laundry tomorrow,_ mused Garnet, careful not to let the others know of this just yet.

Garnet rolled over to the other side of the bed, exhausted from the previous exercise. Steven turned on his side, a look of genuine confusion on his face. "Done already? Hmph, dream usually goes on till Pearl wakes me up. Hehe, but whatever, I'm fine with cuddling too!" Garnet felt a slight feeling of amazement.  _He was up for more? I can barely move._ Steven shuffled up to her mid-section, snuggled up under her breasts, and acted as the little spoon for cuddling.

He took Garnet's left arm and draped it around his side, carefully placing her palm towards his face, gem pointing towards his lips. He gave it a quick, yet smooth peck, soliciting a small coo from the elder gem. He kept placing small kisses on the gem, causing little bolts of pleasure to ride up Garnet's back. All throughout the night, he had made such accurate assumptions towards her weak spots, using only his dreams as reference. Such a thing shouldn't be possible, yet he shown her otherwise. Unable to do anything about it now, she simply chalked it up as some unexplored ability.  _One I'll hopefully experience again soon._ A sultry smile showed on her face, clearly stating her future plans.

A few minutes passed, with the two smiling and laying comfortably. As time went on, however, Steven grew worried. He was supposed to wake up by now. Is he somehow stuck in his dream? Is this like it was in his mom's room? Not that he'd mind all that much, but he'd like to be able to go home sometime soon. "Steven.", came the all too familiar monotone of the red gem, "You know you aren't dreaming, right?" Steven stayed stock still, attempting no sudden movements, as it could easily end his life.

Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he knew he'd go out like this. His clothes stained, shaking from fear, a behemoth looming behind him, all of this was expected. It was either this, being eaten by Lion, kidnapped by Pearl, or being eaten by Amethyst. Every option as frightening as the last. So, as he lay on his side, covered in juices he suspected were only half of his own, he couldn't help but think, _Coulda went out a lot worse._ As he steeled himself for what was to come, he felt to long arms, encasing him in a warm embrace. "Wanna see Dogcopter 4 tomorrow?", the request was said with such gentleness, such calming serenity, the boy briefly wondered why he was afraid at all. He slowly looked backwards, twisting his head to only just be able to look her in the eye. With redness akin to the color of Garnet's uniform, he replied with a nod, saying, "I-If you'd like to..." A small blush creeped up to Garnet's cheeks as well, betraying her thoughts.  _God, he's cute._ With a gentle smile and a short nod, she snuggled up to him, bringing him close. While this started innocently enough, she could tell that her prior actions have definitely brought about a series of events she had not prepared for. But hell, who knows?

This could be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
